


A love story

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: This have mention of torture no graphicAnd r*pe just a mentionIs a love story I wrote for practice long agoMason Gleeful and Willow CipherEnglish is not my first languageI apologise for grammatical mistakesYou can find more works on Wattpad under the same @
Relationships: Mason Gleeful/ Willow Cipher





	A love story

**Author's Note:**

> This have mention of torture no graphic   
> And r*pe just a mention   
> Is a love story I wrote for practice long ago   
> Mason Gleeful and Willow Cipher 
> 
> English is not my first language   
> I apologise for grammatical mistakes   
> You can find more works on Wattpad under the same @

I often ask myself when I fall so deeply in love with her that I can't imagine my existence without her anymore.

I still remember the day when Mabel and I summoned her, we expected a big demoness, since according to the journal she was the most powerful demon in this dimension, when a blue tiny floating triangle with a cane and a top hat appears was truly disappointing, however tricking her was much more easy that way, she was pretty innocent for being a demon, I regret everything we did to her, everything I did, we were stupid little kids, if I'm honest with myself I developed a crush on her when I turn 14, we forced her to take a human form one year younger than us, she didn't look gorgeous back then, but that was our fault, her hair was always tangled, the dress she used was old and have blood on it, we keep her barefoot, I don't know what we were thinking, but for some reason she still have the strength to smile once in a while, a shy and little smile, and to the most simple of things, but that same smile make me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, I denied those feelings for two years, treating her worse than ever, during those years her skin always have bruises made by me, I punish her for even the most slightly mistake, until that day, I will never forget that day.

I was just entering home from one of our shows when I heard Willow scream, but it sound different no painful more like panicked ones, the next scream awakes in me a necessity of protect her, I ran towards the tiny room we have her only to see Ford over her on bed, he was touching her, I got mad using my magic I throw him to the wall before walk to her, she was a trembling ball on the bed, I glared at him before say "she is mine" I pick her up and walk to my room leaving a stunned Ford behind. 

I quickly enter my room locking the door behind to avoid the storm I just created, but the terrified demoness on my arms was more important for me than them, I sat her on the couch and put a blanket around her before take a step back.

Since that day I make her sleep in my room, I slowly win her thrust, I changed completely for her, I protect her from the others, until I turn 18 and leave the mansion with her, one of the best three days in my life, the second best day was when I released her from our deal, I honestly thought she would leave me or kill me, I deserve it after all, but she just hugged me, that day we share our first kiss, and the very best day of my life when I asked her to be my wife how forget that day.

It was April 27 I prepared everything for days, we watch a cheesy movie and Willow looked so happy with the proposal part that I decided she will have something like that too, I brought her a new dress in a shadow of her favorite colour green, the dress was a dedicated seafoam one, I reserved a tiny restaurant we both like it, I talked with the owner he knew us, I explain and he agreed in help me with my proposal, I brought her a gold ring with a green stone, I dressed myself in a black tuxedo, we have dinner she looked gorgeous I must admit, I was terrible nervous until I looked to her eyes and I knew I couldn't live a day without looking at her again, I put a knee on the floor when the music star playing, taking the little box from my pocked I say "my beautiful dream, will you graze my life with your smile for the rest of my days, will you marry me, Willow?" My heart stop those few seconds she looked at me before nodded with a tears running down her cheeks.

It been three years from that day and some days I still can't believe how lucky I am for having her, her soft laugh, her flawless skin, those gems she have for eyes all her is magnificent, she is my goddess, my dream, my universe, she is everything for me, I stay awake some nights only to admire the way the moonlight reflect on her hair she looks like an angel, she own my heart and mind.


End file.
